gracias
by rebeca-chan
Summary: nuevo fic espero que les guste...fate es una desgracia para la humanidad segun lo ve ella pero alguien llegara y la rescatara verdad ¿nanoha?


GRACIAS

Solo esperaba el momento que todo se volviera negro el dolor era insoportable no podía respirar le dolía el pecho solo quería que ese dolor desapareciera solo quería dejar de sufrir dejar de existir. Estaba sola en esa habitación oscura que la única luz era la luz de la luna que apenas un pequeño rayo se asomaba por un hueco en la pared sabía que este era su final estaba realmente feliz de ello hasta que algo la estremeció por completo la puerta de madera que estaba cerrada con candados en la parte de afuera, se empezó a abrir la luz cegadora llego a los ojos de color borgoña cegándolos por completo, una voz suave se escuchó a lo lejos cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que una, figura borrosa se le acercaba por instinto se arrastró hacia atrás pero no pudo por que las cadenas que la tenían prisionera eran demasiado cortas la sombra paro en seco al ver la reacción de la persona encadenada, lentamente se acercó a sus pies que tenían un par de cadenas atada a sus tobillos, sintió un pequeño alivio al sentir libre sus extremidades libres de nuevo pero aun así le costaba respirar pues llevaba días o tal vez semanas sin comer ni una migaja de pan y ni una gota de agua tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo hachas por los latigazos de su madre ya que para esa mujer ella no era más que una "basura "como ella le solía decir. Sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la luz seguía sin poder ver claramente lo único que distinguía era una sombra borrosa que estaba delante de ella viendo atentamente cada reacción. tenía frio pues la ropa que llevaba puesta ya no era lo que en un principio tenía todo desgarrado solo le quedaban pequeños pedazos para cubrirse del frio del invierno que callo con todo y nevada sentía que todo le daba vueltas trato de ponerse de pie pero fue inútil, cuando se sintió desplomarse unos brazos la tomaron colocándole una suave prenda sobre de si cubriéndola del frio sintió como la levantaba en sus brazos, camino hacia la luz, la otra se retorció por el deslumbro de sus ojos. Le ardían lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar los puños, ya con los ojos cerrados escucho voces.

-"dios mío cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacerle esto a una persona "se escuchó una voz femenina, luego otra se escuchó del otro lado

"pues si es posible precia testarossa ha huido tenemos que buscarla"...estaba tan débil que ni podía hablar pero un susurro acaso a salir."

"déjenme...ir...necesito...salvarla..."fue silenciada por un dedo en su boca y unas palabras

"ahorra fuerzas estas demasiado débil necesitas descansar "se oyó un tono suave y tranquilo otro susurro pero con mayor potencia salió de nuevo

"no...Me...importa...necesito salvarla...tengo...que ir por ella..."

Su respiración era agitada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzaron a arderle demasiado después de que se acostumbraran a la luz se levantó tambaleándose unas manos trataron de detenerle pero no hubo éxito, miro a todos lado y rápidamente reconoció el lugar camino hacia un pasillo semi-iluminado se sostenía de la pared con cada paso se sentía morir una voz la hizo volver la vista

"a donde crees que vas tu no iras a ningún lado "y unas manos la tomaron por los hombros su mano temblorosa se dirigió a una mano que la sostenía y termino por decir

"estoy bien...solo...quiero...encontrarla y salvarla..."y se liberó de las manos camino unos metros más mientras que los desconocidos que dejo atrás la miraban atentamente, en un paso más perdió todas las fuerzas que tenía cayendo de rodillas, oyó unos pasos acercarse

"no, no vengan tengo...que...ir "su respiración cada vez era más lenta no pudo pararse se arrastró hasta llegar a una viga que sobresalía de la pared se levantó miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que todos se habían ido solo estaba parada en medio del pasillo una chica de cabello cobrizo alzado en una coleta de lado, sus ojos eran azules violeta que la miraban con cierta tristeza preocupación y asombro

"¿a quién tienes que salvar con tanta urgencia? pregunto sin más, se limitó a respirar para luego verla a los ojos

"a mi hermana, ella logro escapar de mi madre "dijo con la cabeza baja la otra chica por otro lado empezaba a llorar y acercarse

"¿tu...tu... madre te hizo esto? "Pregunto tartamudeando ella solo la miro unos segundos y respondió al fin

"si...ella me cree una inútil que me castigaba dándome latigazos y encerrándome sin comida ni agua a veces por semanas "sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas la cobriza trato de acercarse pero ella no la dejo"

"Por favor déjame en paz tengo que encontrarla antes que mi madre lo haga no quiero imaginar lo que le puede hacer "se separó de la Viga parecía zombi tenía la cara pálida estaba muy delgada se le podía ver que no había dormido en días

"si la vas a buscar al menos deberías dormir un poco "dijo tranquilamente y la ojirubi solo la miro

"no, no puedo darme ese lujo mientras mi hermana corre pe...li...gr..."Se desvaneció cayó al piso la ojiazul corrió a ayudarla la levanto en sus brazos y corrió hacia el exterior

"¡ayuda! "Llamo la atención de sus compañeras que descansaban sentadas en unas piedras

"rápido tenemos que darle atención de inmediato "dijo una rubia de ojos verdes,

"signum puedes cargarla hasta la base parece que está demasiado debilitada "la nombrada afirmo era una mujer alta de cabello rosa y ojos azules oscuros,

"nanoha, vita tenemos que regresar de inmediato "dijo la rubia la cobriza asintió mientras que la segunda nombrada una pequeña de cabello rojo y ojos de color azul lo hizo por igual. Al llegar a su base los doctores la atendieron rápidamente, tras varias horas de esperar se dio paso un doctor con cara pálida

"¿cómo se encuentra? "Pregunto nanoha algo desesperada,

"ah...yo...no sé...como decirlo pero la verdad no sé cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo, su condición es fatal esta desnutrida tiene una pulmonía, 3 costillas rotas, la clavícula desacomodada, heridas verdaderamente graves y la falta de sueño no la ayudo mucho sinceramente creí que no sobrevira" comento el doctor con verdadero asombro en su cara,

"podemos verla necesitamos hablar con ella"-hubo un silencio corto solo roto por la respuesta del doctor

"si pero solo puede pasar una las demás tendrán que esperar afuera pero les advierto en el estado en el que esta no es muy agradable pasar, con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer"-el doctor se fue y hubo una pequeña platica sobre quien debería pasar

-"yo creo que debería ir nanoha "comento la rubia sentada,

-"yo creo lo mismo "la siguió la peli rosada recargada de la pared y con los brazos cruzados,

"bien creo que está decidido que nanoha debe entrar" siguió la más pequeña del grupo,

"mou... por qué siempre me dejan las cosas más difíciles a mi" inflo los cachetes y luego camino hasta la puerta de la todavía desconocida para ella. Abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí camino unos pasos y se quedó pasmada de lo que vio. lo que se encontró fue a una rubia vendada de todo su cuerpo las venda llegaban de sus manos hasta su cuello su cabeza también estaba vendada tenía varias máquinas a su alrededor pero solo identifico el latido cardiaco que estaba verdaderamente lento también tenía varias bolsas de suero y sangre que conectaban a uno de sus brazos varias de las vendas estaban manchadas de estremeció al ver la escena se tapó la boca con las manos y retrocedió unos pasos las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Tomo valor y camino hasta una silla que estaba alado de su cama y se sentó a observarla respiraba lentamente, parecía que su cara demostrara el dolor, toco delicadamente su frente con cautela de no despertarla y no lastimarla pero unos murmullos la hicieron mirar curiosa

-"¡NO! Mama para...por favor...ya no más...corre Alicia...corre...no mires...ahhh... ahhh"se levanto sudando frio y con la respiración agitada

-"hey todavía no puedes levantarte tienes que recostarte "le dijo la cobriza acostándola de nuevo...

"¿cómo llegue aquí? "Pregunto algo desorientada y mareada.

"bueno cuando trataste de salir de aquel lugar te desmayaste en el transcurso del camino y pues terminaste aquí" le dijo tranquilamente en cambio la ojirubi solo atino a quitarse los cables que tenía en su cuerpo e intentar levantarse nanoha trato de detenerla pero unas palabras la dejaron helada

"te he dicho que me dejes en paz no sabes lo que he pasado y si no quieres terminar como yo será mejor que te alejes "la fulmino con la mirada pero ella no se dio por vencida

"no me importa si eso evita que te vayas me atener a las consecuencias así que...por favor...un día más al menos eso solo un día más quédate y si luego consideras que no puedes quedarte no te detendré" la rubia se quedó parada observando como lloraba y le rogaba que se quedara...

"solo un día nada mas "termino por decir y acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

"Ahora que estamos más tranquilas me presentare, mi nombre es takamachi nanoha, un gusto "le extendió la mano.

"fate, fate testarossa "le dio la mano se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos luego del ese silencio la cobriza se aventuró a preguntar-

"¿cómo es que has terminado si?"-pregunto temerosa pero para su sorpresa la rubia puso cara triste-

"¿En verdad quieres saber?"-la ojiazul afirmo-"bien...si tanto lo deseas saber ponte cómoda que esto tardara..."-la ojiazul simplemente asintió y se dedicó a escuchar...-

"Mi madre precia testarossa era o fue una gran persona ayudaba a los demás todos la querían hasta yo...mi hermana mayor Alicia testarossa no tenía ninguna habilidad no podía usar magia en cambio yo si a mi madre no le pareció y me empezó a excluir me dejaba en una celda sin comida ni agua en semanas en ocasiones en meses a mi hermana no le parecía pero siempre que le decía algo terminaba torturándome a mí a veces que mi hermana lograba escapar de los ojos de mi madre me daba comida y agua aunque fuesen solo sobras pero yo se lo agradecía las noches eran frías pues siempre que me dejaba en dicha celda que quitaba toda mi ropa solo me dejaba con mis ropa interior, cuando amanecía yo sin poder dormir me lanzaba un balde de agua fría cosa que siempre me hacía más débil pasaban los días y cuando por fin lograba que me dejara libre aunque sea por corto periodo de tiempo me hacía hacer cosas horribles...aghh...cuando recién me sacaba de aquel oscuro lugar empezaba a torturarme de nuevo después me mandaba a que asesinara a alguien algunas veces me rehúse consiguiendo que utilizara su dispositivo para lanzarme un ataque tan poderoso que destruyo kilómetros a la redonda por instinto puse una barrera con bardiche mi dispositivo que también protegió a mi hermana que no podía usar magia. Una ocasión una de las tantas personas que mi madre me obligo a asesinar me disparo en el estómago dejándome al borde de la muerte siendo salvada únicamente por mi hermana. así era mi vida siempre siendo la sombra de mi hermana aunque ella no lo viera de esa manera hace unas semanas o un mes ya ni recuerdo mi madre atrapo a mi hermana en mi celda dándome de comer y beber eso la hizo explotar a tal punto que ataco a mi hermana yo estaba demasiado débil pero aun así me libere de mis cadenas para empujar a mi madre contra la pared y dar una oportunidad de escape a mi hermana que la estaba viendo aterrada todavía recuerdo lo que le dije aquella vez...*NO! mama...por favor...ya ...no más...Alicia corre...y no mires atrás...corre antes de que despierte de nuevo*ella me respondió llorando*pero que hay de ti te matara si te quedas*no se ni de donde saque la fuerza y la empuje hacia la puerta y la cerré por dentro dejando a precia y a mi dentro*vete sálvate solo recuerda que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y te amo*no paraba de llorar cuando un ataque mágico me llego por la espalda haciéndome escupir sangre ,Alicia solo corrió fuera de ese infierno yo me alegre de que decidiera irse pero no me podía tranquilizar todavía tenía que distraerla para que mi hermana hullera lo más lejos posible...tome a bardiche en mi mano y lo convertí en una espada pelee contra precia pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado sin embargo logre distraerla bastante tiempo luego una luz brillante me cegó y una voz me llamo*fate encontrare a tu hermana y la traeré para que las mate juntas* y caí desmayada no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero desperté de nuevo encadenada y así llegamos al ahora por eso tengo que encontrar a Alicia antes que esa desquiciada lo haga tengo que salvarla ya que ella tiene más que vivir que yo"-cuando la rubia termino de hablar se dio cuenta que la cobriza a su lado no paraba de llorar y sollozar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender lo único que hizo fue hacer una pregunta con tono dulce para que se tranquilizara un poco-

"dime, ¿cómo es que me encontraron si estaba encerrada varios pisos abajo?"-la otra no podía consolar el llanto se tomó varios minutos para que se tranquilizara y por fin pudo responder-

"¿acaso tu hermana es igual a ti?"-la pregunta dejo fría a la rubia pero ¿cómo lo sabía?-

¿"como lo sabes?"-le pregunto la rubia a lo cual la cobriza respondió aun llorando-

"una mujer idéntica a ti llego hace varios días a nuestras instalaciones llego diciendo algo de *por favor salven a mi hermana está a punto de morir por favor*eso si mal no recuerdo es lo que dijo eso fue hace com días después de que confirmáramos la historia fuimos a aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible tu hermana nos dijo el lugar en donde estabas y así te pudimos encontrar ella se quedó aquí en la base por motivos de seguridad"-termino de decir ante la mirada confusa de la rubia después de que aclarara su mente pregunto desesperada-

"¿dónde está?... ¿dónde está mi hermana?...necesito verla y saber que está bien nuestra madre no tardara en encontrarnos necesito ponerla a salvo necesito protegerla..."-la otra chica por otro lado se sorprendió ante tales palabras y opto por tomarla en sus brazos y tratar de calmarla después de unos minutos la rubia se calmó y la ojiazul se alejó dejándola libre del abrazo en la cual la tenía prisionera y dijo-

"tranquila ella esta aquí solo que en otra habitación por que llego muy exhausta y un poco deshidratada pero se encuentra bien ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir mañana vendré a ver si te quieres quedar o te quieres ir adiós descansa"-se despidió y se fue sin dejar que la ojirubi le lograra responder algo al día siguiente en el hospital la cobriza iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho unas voces de adentro-

"¡NO! no me puedo quedar a que en esta cama a esperar que algo te pueda suceder..."-

"no te pido que me protejas simplemente quiero que te quedes aquí a recuperarte de todo lo que madre te ha hecho...-

"no puedo al saber que te puede hacer daño ya me ha arruinado mi vida no dejare que arruine la tuya tú tienes todo un futuro esperándote...-

"NO tu vida no está arruinada todavía tienes cosas que vivir...-se oyó sollozar a la persona que acababa de hablar.

"jamás podre tener una vida normal...no después de lo que hice...nunca podre perdonarme lo que le hice a esa gente...

-NO perdóname tu a mí...de no ser por ti yo no estuviera viva precia no te arruino la vida fui yo perdóname por favor por mi culpa ella te castigaba por mis actos tu pagaste las consecuencias ahora...ahora...esta dispuesta a matarnos...

-no solo quería verte feliz sin que te hicieran nada repetidas veces logre sobrevivir al pensar que tú eres libre si yo fuese prisionera que si yo fuera torturada tu sonreirías que si me golpeaban e hirieran tu seguirías con tu vida lo hice pensando que tu si mereces vivir eras la preferida de madre por eso se desquitaba con migo pero no tienes que preocuparte por que tus actos me hiciera algo, no, yo merecía a sufrir para que tu fueras feliz pero ahora que madre quiere asesinarnos te juro que te protegeré con mi último aliento de vida...-

No pudo soportar más y se fue de allí en lo más profundo de su corazón le dolía como si presintiera que algo iba a pasar después de dejar aquella habitación atrás se detuvo en medio de un pasillo se tapó la boca con sus dos manos y se sostuvo de la pared llamando la atención pero no le importo, se reincorporo lentamente y camino hacia la oficina de su comandante. Suena la puerta...

-adelante...

-hayate...necesito hablar con tigo...-dijo la ojiazul mirando a la castaña de pelo corto con ojos azules.

-está bien siéntate... ¿quieres un poco de te?-la otra solo asintió con la cabeza. Le extendió una taza de té que recibió temblorosa.

-¿Y de que me querías hablar?...-pregunto dando un sorbo a su te.

-pues...sabes algo de precia testarossa?...-pregunto jugando con sus dedos

-porque la repentina pregunta...-observo los ojos suplicantes de su amiga-bien...hemos recibido una gran concentración de magia muy similar a la de precia, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí...-termino con los ojos tristes.

-¿qué?...tengo que decirte algo...-la miro curiosa.-lo más seguro que precia ataque las instalaciones...-termino de decir con mirada perdida... ¿que era ese sentimiento que invadía su corazón? ¿Qué es lo que la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la rubia que encontró? no lo sabía pero pronto se daría cuenta.

-cómo puedes afirmar algo así es muy delicado ya que precia testarossa es una criminal la más buscada por la tsba y...-fue interrumpida.

-fate!...-la castaña se quedó confundida y asombrada.-ella y su hermana están en peligro precia es su...madre y las quiere asesinar tenemos que ayudarlas a protegerlas...fate está demasiado debilitada por lo que esa mujer hizo necesita ayuda

Y si tú te niegas no quedara otra yo la apoyare y protegeré pero por eso te pido ayuda no sabemos cuándo va a atacar necesitamos estar prevenidos...-termino de decir en un sollozo.

-Na...no...Ha...sabes que eres mi mejor amiga pero dime algo ¿qué es lo que sientes por esa chica rubia?-la pregunta la dejo de piedra.

-q-que...co-cosas preguntas...-se sonrojo de oreja a oreja.

Hayate la miro picara-no me digas que la desvestiste con los ojos...o ya sé...no me digas que te mueres por darle un besito-hizo una mueca según ella de dar un beso pero parecía que su cara choco contra un cristal.

-n-n-no lo admito es bonita pero no creo que se quiera preocupar por mis sentimientos ahora que está verdaderamente confundida y nerviosa, aun con esos hermosos ojos color borgoña, su figura esbelta bien marcada, ese cabello sedoso rubio, y sus...sus... ¿De qué estaba hablando?-se sonrojo de no saber ni que incoherencias estaba diciendo.

-jajajajaja lo sabía sientes algo por la rubia no resistes no poder besar esos...esos...hermosos...labios jajajajaja-termino de decir con una mano en su estómago y con lagrimitas en los ojos; paso un rato y seguía riendo tanto que se tiro al piso y empezó a rodar de lado a lado por el ataque de risa se estaba poniendo morada de la falta de aire cuando por fin se tranquilizó.

-mou hayate estoy preocupada ¿me podrías ayudar nada mas esta ves seriamente?-inflo los cachetes y puso cara de enojada.

-bien, bien, bien, te ayudare pero solo con una condición...-la miro con estrellas en los ojos y sonrisa macabra

-¿cuál...?-pregunto tenebrosa por la cara de su amiga que parecía chuvaca

-que cuando todo esto acabe tú y ¿cómo se llama la rubia?

-Fate...

-ah claro fate...bien que tú y ella cuando se estén besando quiero que me avises para poder tomarles una foto...jejeje...nanoha?...porque te estas transformando...-miro asustada

-¿qué dijiste? ¿Qué quieres hacer qué? ¿Ah quieres que te lance un devine buster? con mucho gusto….raising heart divi…-la castaña la interrumpió

-Estaba jugando jajaja- rio sin gracia- que pesada te pones a veces aparte de que comes como un verdadero anima….y como se encuentra fate?-pregunto con nervios.

-pues etto está muy débil necesitara tiempo para que se recupere pero-una sombra apareció en su rostro poniendo nerviosa ala otra-estoy segura que no tiene intenciones de quedarse de brazos cruzados hace unos minutos escuche que hablaba con su hermana está dispuesta a dar su vida por ella ya que cree que su vida ya no tendría sentido si ella viviera…..-termino de decir con la cabeza agachada.

-nanoya…..te apoyare en todo lo que me digas pero tienes que hacer entrar en razón a fate pues si lo ella cree que no tiene sentido vivir tu deber será enseñarle lo bella que es la vida tu siempre ayudas a los que te necesitan has hecho cosas que nadie ha podido por eso te pido que hagas eso yo me encargare de buscar y atrapar a precia por favor cuida de ella yo no la conozco pero por la preocupación en tus ojos puedo decir que es alguien especial…bien-suspiro-..Mañana te informare de todo lo que haya podido lograr hasta entonces vete con ella gánate su confianza y cuídala…..-termino de decir para luego empujar suavemente a nanoha fuera de su oficina.

Camino sin rumbo durante unos minutos quería despejar su mente para tener valor para ver a cierta rubia que la hacía estremecerse pero ¿Qué era ese brillo en sus ojos? La primera vez que la vio no noto ese brillo acaso…. ¿sentía lo mismo que ella? *no, no puede ser posible ni nos conocemos pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos que tienen tristeza y misterio…..pero que era el otro brillo que había en ellos no lo puedo descifrar, ¿Qué me quieres decir fate?

Finalmente llego al cuarto de la rubia toco la puerta….

-adelante esta abierto-se escuchó una voz suave

-buenos días fat….testarossa-chan ¿cómo estás? –le sonrió y recibió lo mismo de la otra.

-jejeje no te preocupes puedes llamarme fate y lista.-esa última afirmación dejo confusa a la cobriza

-¿lista para qué? -pregunto un poco nerviosa ya que algo en su interior le dolía por esa afirmación

-para irme, necesito atrapar a precia…lo hare aunque me cueste la vida en el intento pero si la logro detener antes de que encuentre a mi hermana no me importaría morir protegiéndola…-sonrió tristemente

-pero…no puedes….mírate…estas demasiado débil-la miro suplicante-déjame ayudarte a atrapar a precia tú no puedes pelear en este estado no podrás detenerla…

-no te preocupes por mí, he estado en peor estado y aun así he logrado seguir con vida además ya no tengo motivos porque vivir mi vida se terminara cuando haga pagar a precia lo que ha hecho….

-¡NO! Todavía tienes por que vivir sé que apenas te conozco pero sé que eres alguien con quien me gustaría estar quiero que confíes en mi para lo que sea solo déjame acercarme y déjame borrar esa tristeza y dolor que se refleja en tus ojos…por favor….-termino sollozando y con la cabeza baja

-jejeje ni lo intentes no me lograras convencer aparte me habías dicho que no me detendrías ¿cierto? O es acaso que me mentiste.-dijo mirando fijamente a la chica que empezaba a llorar.

-no yo jamás seria capas de mentirte pero si ya lo has decidido así solo quiero que sepas que mi comandante está dispuesta a ayudar y apresar a precia solo te pido que te quedes aquí….con migo

-lo siento en verdad pero no puedo quedarme solo arruinare tu vida perderás todo lo que has conseguido y…-la cobriza empezó a gritar

-NO SIGAS DICIENDO QUE ARRUINARAS LA VIDA DE TODOS POR QUE NO LO HARAS NO DIGAS QUE NO TIENES POR QUE VIVIR ….-empezó a calmarse-deja de decir que no vales nada….no sigas

-por qué quieres acercarte a mi soy una desgracia para todos a donde quiera que voy llega la muerte por eso me tengo que ir para que los demás disfruten de sus vidas no me importa ser la persona que sufre por ellas pero en fin ya me acostumbre ahora ¿Por qué quieres que me quede si solo traeré problemas para todos?-dijo la rubia con los ojos vidriosos y cerrando los puños a tal punto que los hizo sangrar.

-no eres lo que dices….eres más valiosa de lo que piensas apenas te conozco y ya te has robado mi corazón…sabes cuándo te encontré y te vi por primera vez sentí tristeza pero después de lo que me contaste no te volveré a ver con esos ojos te veré con unos de admiración tu mirada me hizo sentir mil cosas que nunca había sentido, cuando me miras mi mente se vuelve en blanco no sé por qué si es que apenas te conozco pero no me molesta sentirme así…-le dijo con la cabeza baja y sonrojo de oreja a oreja luego toco la mano de la rubia y la empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente para no lastimarla-¿estás bien fate-chan?-le pregunto para que la rubia se ruborizara haciendo que nanoha soltara una pequeña risilla triste

-en verdad que agradezco lo que sientes por mi yo siento lo mismo pero por las circunstancias de nuestras vidas esto no podría funcionar tu porque estas feliz con el tipo de vida que llevas no tienes que preocuparte por buscar comida ni agua tú no tienes que estar noches en vela siendo torturada solo para proteger a alguien que es lo único más importante en el mundo no tienes que soportar los insultos de tu propia madre, no sabes lo que es pasar días y noches enteras sufriendo sin descanso y no sabes lo que es estar feliz de desmayarse porque solo así se va la agonía del cuerpo y mente dudo que sepas que es estar al borde de la muerte más de una vez dudo que alguien te hiciera lo que a mí me hacen….-la ojirubi estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados .

-si jamás sabré que es estar en tu situación ni que es sufrir tanto como tú no sabré que es sufrir de hambre, o de todo lo que te negaron a ti pero si sé que todavía tienes cosas que vivir todavía puedes vivir feliz puedes rehacer tu vida y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a hacerla no me importa de dónde vengas o de quien provienes solo sé que antes sentía un vacío en mi pecho pero con tu llegada se esfumo ya no está más quiero que estés a mi lado yo siempre te apoyare y estaré a tu lado y cuando me necesites estaré allí con tigo….-aparte de el sonrojo que no parecía normal en un humano y estaba sollozando

-Na…no…ha si después de todo este problema seguimos juntas estaré feliz de aceptar tus sentimiento y por favor tu acepta los míos- sonrió por primera vez en años

-bien ahora te llevare a tu casa para que puedas descansar y comer apropiadamente – le sonrió y le tendió ropa ya que ella no tenía nada la tomo y se vistió con la mirada atenta de la cobriza. La última se asustó de lo que vio. En la espalda de la rubia se podía observar moretones, cicatrices, cortadas todavía abiertas y una quemadura en el centro de su espalda en forma de círculo "debió ser el ataque mágico que me dijo" pensó e involuntariamente se llevó las manos a la boca y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La rubia se dio cuenta de la mirada de su ahora amiga y opto por decirle

-son marcas de lo que me hacía precia, la quemadura fue de cuando me lanzo aquel ataque mágico del que te conté estoy marcada de por vida ¿aun así quieres intentar algo sabiendo lo que hice y sabiendo las cicatrices que tengo? Las marcas en mi espalda contiene la mayoría de ellas las demás las tengo por todos lados- se dio vuelta y mostro su abdomen ahí había más marcas en la boca del estómago había un impacto de bala por los costados tenia marcas de acuchilladas seguramente la apuñalaron varias veces, mas debajo de la herida de bala se veían más latigazos, después mostro sus brazos y piernas no lo soporto más cuando vio los brazos de la joven frente a ella tenía cicatrices la mayoría de ellas en el hombro hacia abajo, mostro una de sus piernas y la cobriza cayó al piso y no necesariamente de felicidad fue por ver tantas marcas unas se veían que fueron verdaderamente profundas por la magnitud de su cicatriz. No paraba de llorar fue demasiado ver el cuerpo de la joven no lo soporto más salió corriendo pero justo antes de que saliera de la habitación una voz la hizo parar en seco

-lo sabía no puedes estar con una persona como yo mis marcas te aterran ¿verdad? Si te vas a ir hazlo de una buena vez que ya me di cuenta de lo que me dijiste era una vil mentira "estaré a tu lado siempre" ¡ha! No me hagas reír pero no puedo creer que fui tan estúpida como para creerte…-termino por decir con tono de enfado y dándole la espalda a la ojiazul. Esta última solo cayó de rodillas y dijo

-no tus marcas no me aterran solo que me causa tanto dolor verlas y no me puedo imaginar haberlas sufrido, no es una mentira lo que te dije siempre estaré a tu lado tienes que creerme yo sería incapaz de hacerte sufrir ya bastante tuviste con precia como para que alguien más llegue a hacer los mismo por eso quiero disculparme, no debí haber salido corriendo así es solo que….que…perdóname por ser una tonta y….-unos brazos la hicieron callar al igual que un susurro en el oído

-shhhh-la callo con suavidad y cariño –te creo perdóname por haberme comportado así pero me aterraba ser lastimada otra vez…-empezó a llorar pero un contacto la obligo a mirar a la cobriza

Negó con la cabeza y le dijo-no te preocupes no dejare que nadie te lastime

Se quedaron abrazadas durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que la ojiazul dijo

-bien ahora vamos a tu casa que necesitas descanso-le sonrió pero la otra solo puso cara triste

-dirás te vas a tu casa yo no tengo a donde ir…..-digo con un nudo en la garganta

-claro que tienes a donde ir he decidido que te quedes en mi departamento…-dijo sonriéndole y la rubia solo negó

-no, no podría solo sería un estorbo volveré a donde vivía….-dijo sonriéndole tristemente

-pero no puedes no puedes estar sola aparte no serás un estorbo vivio y yo estaremos felices de que te quedes con nosotras –la abrazo y se recargo en su pecho

-¿vivio? ¿Quién es?-pregunto confundida ya que no la había nombrado ni una vez

-nyahaha perdón olvide mencionar que tengo una hija….-la ojirubi la miro con tristeza y decepción

-con más razón no me puedo quedar con tigo solo seré una carga tú tienes que preocuparte por tu hija lo que menos necesitas es a alguien inútil como yo…

-no ya te dije que no serás ni una carga ni nada aparte vivio es una niña muy dulce estoy segura que estará feliz…

-¿está bien pero tú pareja no se molestara?-pregunto con inocencia pues no sabía nada de ella

-jejeje no tengo pareja vivio es mi hija adoptiva la adopte un día que la encontré sola en la calle y me conto que sus padres la habían echado de su casa porque tiene los ojos de dos colores uno es rojo borgoña como los tuyos y el otro es verde sus padre no la querían a todos los lados que iba no la querían así que la adopte-le sonrió a lo que la rubia respondió por igual

-oh perdón no tenía idea y al caso ¿cuántos años tiene?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos

-tiene 9…

-¿Qué?-no lo podía creer una niña de su edad rechazada por sus padres era difícil de creer

-sí, pero que te parece si nos vamos para que te la presente-se encamino hacia la puerta jalando a su compañera

-está bien

Caminaron hasta el departamento de la cobriza pues estaba a unas cuantas calles. Al llegar una niña de pelo rubio salió para recibir a su mama pero paro en seco al ver a fate

-¿Quién es ella nanoha-mama? –pregunto la niña viendo a nanoha luego a fate, fate, nanoha así tardo varios segundos hasta que nanoha respondió

-vivio ella es fate testarossa vivirá de ahora en adelante aquí con nosotras quiero que te portes bien ¿entendido?- la niña puso una sonrisa y asintió

-hola, fate-mama yo soy vivio takamachi me puedes llamar vivio-sonrió para luego salir corriendo a guardar sus cosas de la escuela.

-¿fate-mama? ¿Porque me llamo así?-pregunto fate a nanoha que sonreía cálidamente

-¿acaso te molesta?

-no, no es eso es solo que me agarro distraída…

-nyahaha no te preocupes parece que ya se encariño con tigo y apenas llevas 5 minutos aquí.

-eso parece…umm etto creo que está un poco tirada tu casa ¿no crees?

-jejeje-rio nerviosa-perdón por eso es que no he tenido tiempo de limpiar apropiadamente pero por favor pasa te mostrare la habitación…

-¿eh?- no comprendió lo que dijo y la jalo hacia un pasillo luego entro en la habitación

-tu y yo dormiremos aquí-dijo apenada y sonrojada. La rubia por otro lado solo se sonrojo de oreja a oreja por lo que su amiga dijo

-¿no hay otra habitación?-pregunto la rubia volteando la cara

-n-n-no la otra es de vivio y es demasiado pequeña para una de nosotras…-*uff esta rubia quiere matarme con ese sensual cuerpo debería arrestarla por ser tan sexi* pensó para luego empezar a babear.

-nanoha, nanoha ¿estás bien? ¿Porque tienes esa cara? ¿Te sientes mal?-la empezó a sacudir y seguía sin reaccionar solo atino a darle un zape. Ya con un chichón en la cabeza con unas banditas cruzadas dijo

-ah perdón, perdón estaba, estaba… ¿quieres darte un baño?-pregunto nerviosa ante la mirada confusa de la rubia

-si…claro

Después del pequeño ataque de nervios de la cobriza la guio hacia el baño donde la dejo y se fue

-tomate tu tiempo preparare la cena por lo mientras –le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en la cara y por leve me refiero que parecía un tomate, su pequeñísimo sonrojo se debió a que cierta rubia al entrar al baño se empezó a desvestir dándole una privilegiada vista a esos hermosos… esos… esos… ojos de color carmesí después de que regresara de su planeta de fantasía se fue corriendo de allí ante la risa de fate

-agrrr…porque tenías que ser tan sensual, tan ardiente, tan, tan, ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?, es el calor si debe ser eso ¡CALOR! Na a quien engaño fate me pone así-susurro en voz baja tanto que su pequeña hija escucho

-¿tienes calor nanoha-mama? –pregunto al ver completamente roja a su madre

-siesquehacecalorahoamejormevoyahacerlacenaveatucu artoyotehablocuandoestelista-dijo sin aliento y corriendo en dirección de la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el baño.

-bien creo que es hora de que salga ya estuve bastante rato tengo que ayudar no quiero ser un estorbo.

Cuando cerro la llave del agua se miró en el espejo observo su abdomen frunció en ceño cuando vio las cicatrices, toco las marcas de sus costados no lo soporto más y golpeo el espejo destruyéndolo en pedazos haciéndole cortadas pequeñas pero en lugares que sangraban mucho.

Fuera del baño

Se escuchó cristal rompiéndose proveniente del baño no supo lo que era cuando entro corriendo se encontró con fate con el puño todavía incrustado en el espejo y con mucha sangre alrededor, tenía la cabeza baja y un aura sombría alrededor de ella

-¿¡fate que ha pasado aquí!?-pregunto corriendo hacia ella y poniéndole una toalla en la mano ensangrentada

-estoy bien…perdón por preocuparte y romper tu espejo te lo pagare lo prometo-dijo aun con la cabeza baja y ojos vidriosos.

-pero fate estas sangrando mucho mira- le enseño la toalla que antes era blanca ahora era roja completamente-espera aquí voy por el botiquín.-así como lo dijo salió corriendo. Llego lo más rápido que pudo. Tomo su mano y la empezó a curar después de que acabo de limpiarle le puso una venda

-listo…como es que te paso esto-pregunto nanoha mirando a fate con curiosidad

-no lo soporto más, ya no puedo…-volteo la cara para luego empezar a llorar

-de que estas hablando fate-pregunto y la otra solo camino dándole la espalda y parando en seco

-no me soporto ver en un espejo y mirar estas marcas, estas marcas son como fantasmas me seguirán a todos lados y jamás me podre deshacer de ellas…-le dijo aun de espaldas, una mano se colocó en su hombro

-no importa que no se puedan quitar lo importante no es lo que hiciste o fuiste lo que en verdad importa es que harás y quien serás para enmendar el daño que has y te han hecho-termino por abrazar a la chica que empezaba a llorar

-no puedo no soy tan fuerte como pensabas…soy cobarde porque me aterra mi pasado, le tengo miedo al futuro y no puedo aceptar el presente…no tengo a nadie que me haga feliz ni que yo la haga feliz estoy sola en este mundo cruel por eso personas como yo no merecen ser felices solo las personas como tú, como los demás se merecen ser felices…yo… yo…-unos labios la hicieron callar, el beso fue largo lleno de sentimiento el oxígeno fue el único que las detuvo, ya agitadas pegaron sus frentes y se quedaron mirando la una a la otra durante varios minutos hasta que un sonido saco la carcajada de la cobriza…

-grrrr...

-nyahaha fate-chan ¿Es tu estomago? Suena como chuvaca nyahaha- rio sin control unos segundos

-mou…-inflo los cachetes-llevo mese sin probar bocado es lógico que tenga hambre…

-¿Qué? Pero por que no habías….-la interrumpió

-en los últimos meses que estuve allí mi hermana ya casi no podía ir y si iba se disculpaba de no llevarme comida lo único que podía esconder de mi madre era ropa para el frio que me congelaba noche tras noche…pero bueno ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar algo de comer porque te juro que moriré de hambre si no como nada…-salió del baño pero un agarre en su muñeca la detuvo en seco

-no tienes que buscar ya casi esta lista la cena y no te preocupes puedes comer tanto como quieras-sonrió tristemente

-pero que hay de ti y vivio también tienen que comer…

-no te preocupes por eso si llegara a faltar iré a comprar más para vivio y para mí-le sonrió falsamente pues estaba destrozada por lo que su amiga le había dicho

-esta bien pero déjame que te ayude no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada…-bostezo y la miro

-no, no, no tú tienes que descansar mejor vete a dormir yo te aviso cuando esté lista…-le dijo tomándola de los hombro

-no, no puedo enserio estaré bien solo déjame ayudarte, no tienes que preocuparte por mi…

-está bien pero solo un poco no quiero que te canses ya lo estas demasiado y te podría hacer daño…-termino jalando suavemente a la rubia y llevándola a la cocina

Siguieron con lo que la cobriza estaba haciendo, no faltaba mucho pero si necesitaba ayuda. Después de terminaran de cocinar se sentaron a comer junto con vivio. La verdad era poca comida y ella no quería dejar sin comer a sus amigas entonces solo comió la ración de una persona normal cosa que solo se ganó la mirada confusa y triste de nanoha

-¿Por qué ya no comes?-pregunto mirándola fija

-emm etto pues ya no tengo hambre-mentira se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si hace un rato me dijiste que tenías meses sin probar bocado y ahora con lo poco que has comido me dices que ya no tienes hambre?-pregunto enfadada pues tenía la razón

-jejeje que curioso ¿no?-rio sin gracia

-fate, ya te he dicho que comas todo lo que quieras no te preocupes que no alcance ya preparare más…-dijo enojada

-no enserio estoy bien con esto…-terminaron de comer y llevaron los platos a la cocina -¿te ayudo con los platos?-dijo empezando a lavarlos y siendo detenida por una voz que sonaba preocupada y triste

-será mejor que te vayas a descansar que lo necesitas en verdad. Mira – le señalo las ojeras debajo de sus ojos-no has dormido en meses tienes que recuperarte…

-te prometo que en cuanto acabe de los trastes me iré a dormir…mejor tu vete adelantando por que se te ve muy cansada…-dijo mirándola de reojo-ya es tarde son las 9 en unos minutos te alcanzo no te preocupes…-la encaro y le sonrío

-bien pero después de que acabes quiero que vallas directo a la cama ¿entendido?-la miro seriamente

-si…ahora ya vete no tardo en ir…-la cobriza se fue y fate termino de los trastes enseguida.

*no puedo dejar así la casa tengo que recoger*-pensó y empezó a recoger.

6:30am, nanoha se iba despertando pues cuando apenas se acostó se quedó dormida, miro a su lado y su sorpresa fue ver vacía la levanto aun en pijama pues era su día libre para su suerte. Camino en dirección de la sala y su cara paso de sueño a una de ojos muy abiertos y mandíbula hasta el piso.-*¿Qué paso aquí?*-se preguntó pues la noche antes estaba todo tirado, era un desastre y ahora estaba que relucía de limpio. Busco con la mirada y se encontró con fate en el sillón teniendo espasmos de dolor y murmuraba cosas que no entendía. Cuando se acerco pudo notar que su cara parecía que estaba sufriendo escucho que dijo algo

-no….mama…deja a Alicia en paz…no la castigues a ella…tómame a mi…déjala a ella…aghh…aghh ¡ahhhh! Se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada y sudando no dejaba de temblar.

-fate que ha pasado por que no fuiste a la cama-dijo entre asustada y preocupada

Estaba agitada le costaba reparar-he tenido una pesadilla…y me he quedado aquí porque cuando iba a entrar te vi dormida y no quería despertarte así que me vine al sillón por eso…-dijo un poco más calmada

-pero a qué hora te dormiste-pregunto un poco enfadada

-jejeje a las 3:45…-dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué?...porque lo hiciste…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-ya te dije que no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados aparte…no sé de qué otra manera pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi…-le respondió con los ojos vidriosos

-no tienes nada que agradecer lo hago porque quiero quitar ese dolor de tus ojos quiero que sonrías te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa que con esas lágrimas de dolor…-le dijo abrazándose de ella y empezando a llorar

-gracias…nanoha…pero…no sabría cómo vivir felizmente, toda mi vida ha sido dolor y soledad dime como quieres que sea feliz si todo, desde que tengo memoria ha sido dolor y sufrimiento. No sabría cómo vivir en paz…mi único estilo de vida ha sido en la oscuridad, mi única compañía era el dolor y soledad nunca sabré que es ser feliz en verdad…dudo que puedas quitar el dolor de mi interior es un daño que ni el tiempo lo podrá arreglar…-dijo llorando y volteando la cara

-estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a sonreír la única vez que te vi sonreír supe que siempre quería estar viendo esa sonrisa, puedo asegurarte que el dolor que tienes se te quitara con el tiempo y yo te apoyare en todo momento…

-gracias nanoha no sé qué hubiera hecho si tu no estuvieras con migo…por eso prometo protegerte siempre te protegeré de todo incluso si salgo mal herida no me importaría porque estaría protegiendo a una de las personas que más amo en este mundo. Daré mi vida por ti y mi hermana son las personas que sin ellas yo no viviría siempre estaré protegiéndote aunque ya no este con tigo…-le dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-te amo…fate…

-yo también…nanoha

Se dieron un beso tierno pero a la vez fuerte y largo. Se separaron para luego mirarse directamente a los ojos.

-será mejor que sigas durmiendo mañana será un día largo-le dijo a fate que solo asintió y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá -¿Qué haces?-pregunto curiosa al ver la reacción de la otra

-am pues voy a dormirme un rato que otra cosa haría-sonrío

-no, tú te vas a dormir a la cama ese sofá es muy incómodo…

-¿enserio? A mí me parece muy cómodo o ¿será que jamás pude descansar en paz?-dijo colocándose un dedo en la barbilla

Paso saliva por la respuesta de su amiga-nyahaha ese sofá es en verdad muy incómodo mejor vente a la cama tenemos todo el día para descansar…-le dijo nerviosa por la respuesta anterior de fate

-¿y que pasara con vivio?-pregunto pues no sabía qué pasaría con la pequeña

-no te preocupes vita y zafira vendrán a buscarla para llevarla a la escuela y se quedara en su casa-le respondió con una sonrisa a la que la rubia correspondió

-oh está bien-se levantó del sofá y dejo que la cobriza la guiara hacia la habitación

Toc, Toc, Toc sonó la puerta y nanoha salió a atender de inmediato

-AH vita, zafira que bueno que están aquí, pasen iré a ver si vivio esta lista

-vale pero no tardes…-la cobriza se fue dejando a los recién llegados solos…-ne zafira ¿no vez un poco diferente el departamento de nanoha?

-¿eh?-el nombrado miro alrededor y dijo. -Tienes razón se ve limpio otras veces que vinimos era un completo desastre me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado para que esto haya cambiado?

-no lo sé.

-siento haberlos hecho esperar es que vivio todavía no estaba lista-le dijo a ambos que la miraron interrogante-¿Qué pasa?

-nanoha que es lo que ha pasado aquí-dijo vita mirándola a los ojos

-¿de qué?...

-no te hagas la desentendida de que tu casa antes parecía un basurero y ahora si parce una casa…

-pues…etto…verán…am….pues-la interrumpió vivio

-es que fate-mama limpio toda la casa-dijo la niña inocentemente y con una sonrisa

-¿fate? No me digas que la trajiste a tu casa sabes que es muy peligroso si precia la llega a encontrar aquí y…-dijo vita al momento que la interrumpió nanoha

-vita…no sabes por lo que ha pasado yo le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado no me interesa si viene precia la detendré para que pueda seguir con su vida… ¿has visto lo que le ha hecho precia?-la joven negó-es horrible no te quiero dar detalles de eso pero te pido que no juzgues mis decisiones ya que si yo las tomo yo tomare la responsabilidad y sus consecuencias…-dijo mirando duramente a vita

-está bien sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que decidas-termino por decir y miro a zafira que permanecía callado y le dio a entender que era hora de irse

-bien creo que es hora de irnos vivio despídete de tu mama y vámonos-al fin dijo zafira para que la niña saliera corriendo en dirección de la habitación de nanoha.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto vita confundida

-no lo sé….mira ahí viene –la niña llego corriendo y se despidió de nanoha para que luego se fueran

Después de despedir a vivio regreso al cuarto y se encontró con fate dormida*ya le hacía falta* pensó para luego acostarse a su lado y si se durmieron.

Al día siguiente nanoha se despertó y se dio cuenta que fate seguía durmiendo era obvio meses sin dormir apropiadamente trae sus consecuencias se levantó tomo un baño y se alisto con su uniforme de instructora para luego salir en camino a su trabajo

-instructora takamachi la comandante yagami la solicita en su oficina dice que es urgente-dijo una joven de pelo morado

-gracias subaru voy de inmediato.-llego al lugar lo más rápido que pudo

-hayate que es lo que pasa ¿por qué tanta urgencia en hablarme?

-nanoha esto es grave…..-la miro sin entender –precia…viene en camino…-susurro a lo que nanoha raciono verdaderamente mal

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo desesperada

-ayer mando un mensaje diciendo que si no le entregábamos a fate y Alicia vendría por ellas dio hasta las 6 de la tarde de hoy…-una sombra se formó al redor de su cara

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Son las 12 del día hay suficiente tiempo como para prevenirnos para unos de sus ataque tenemos que…-no la dejo terminar

-no podemos hacer nada sé que te prometí atraparla y hacerla pagar pero no podemos tomar un riesgo así…

-de que me estás hablando-dijo enojada

-que precia…cuando nos dio el mensaje mostro…a…jail scaglietti y unos robots dijo que si nos resistíamos nos haría pedazos y si le creo por la cantidad de robots y estoy segura que no dudaran en matar a todos solo para llegar a ellas…por más que me duela decir esto nanoha tenemos que entregarles a las chicas no podemos poner en riesgo a los demás aparte aquella vez que fuiste a su casa desobedeciste mis órdenes de que no te acercaras a ahí ¿cierto? Ahora por su culpa todos en la unidad están en peligro por ellas lo mejor que pueden hacer es entregarse a ellos y…-una cachetada la hizo parar-¿Qué es lo que…?

-hayate…..creí que eras una persona diferente que tomarías en cuenta todo lo que han pasado en especial fate ella…tiene marcas por todo su cuerpo y tiene marcas de las que no se pueden ver no sabes lo que ha sufrido no sabes nada de ella, no sabes que dio su vida por salvar a su hermana, no sabes que estaría dispuesta a morir por todos en esta unidad solo para que sigan siendo felices, no sabes que ella-empezó a llorar y apretó los puños haciéndolos sangrar-confió en nosotras para que la ayudáramos a arrestar a precia y hacerla pagar estaba dispuesta a dar todo para que lo consiguiéramos y ahora tú me sales con esta estupidez no puedo creer que fui tan estúpida como para confiar en ti, la verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…no te dejare que las entregues y si tratas no lo pensare dos veces los atacare con todo lo que tengo aun así si mueren no me importaría porque ustedes quieren matar a ellas dos ellas que no merecen morir…-dijo mirándola fríamente y los puños aun cerrados.

-¿estarías dispuesta a ponerte a toda la unidad en tu contra? ¿Solo por ellas?-le pregunto enojada

-¡sí! Eso y más daría lo que fuera para quitar ese dolor y sufrimiento por eso no puedo dejar que se las lleven…-empezó a llorar-por favor…

-nanoha…gracias…

-¿Qué?

-gracias…informe a los altos mando y ellos dieron la idea que la entregaran me dijeron que si tú te negabas así fuera yo estaba segura que te negarías así que por eso opte por decirte lo que ellos me dijeron si consideras que si peleamos ganaremos cuentas con todo mi apoyo y no te preocupes por el tiempo o los preparativos que ya casi está todo listo-le dijo sonriendo y mirándola alegremente al ver el cambio de cara de enojada a de alivio-jejeje creo que es hora que vayas a alistarte que en un rato todo se pondrá feo

-gracias hayate te debo una y muy grande…-se limpió las lágrimas y la abrazo

-no, no, no a mí no es a quien tienes que abrazar mejor ve y abrázala a ella que tengo entendido la amas y estoy casi segura de que ella también-la miro pícaramente esto provoco un sonrojo de parte de la cobriza.

-gracias, ahora me voy a preparar nos vemos luego- le sonrió y salió corriendo

-me alegro por ti nanoha pero ya basta de ponerse sentimental es hora de trabajar-se dijo a sí misma para empezar con su trabajo

Ya en el departamento llego nanoha casi dando brinquitos .entro al cuarto y se encontró con fate en la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos

-fate – no hubo respuesta- ¿fate?-se acercó y le toco el hombro cosa que la rubia reacciono tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza –fate, soy yo nanoha

Se volteo para ver a nanoha intentando liberarse del agarre que la estaba lastimando

-ah perdón, perdón, lo siento no te escuche cuando me hablabas ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada ya que agarre era en verdad fuerte

-sí pero que es lo que te paso por que no reaccionabas, me estabas empezando a preocupar.-la miro y se vio que en su otra mano sostenía algo-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto a lo que la rubia le sonrió y respondió

-es bardiche mi dispositivo-le mostro un pequeño triangulo amarillo-el que me ha ayudado desde siempre le debo mucho-sonrió triste al recordar su pasado

-en serio es muy lindo y en que arma se transforma-pregunto con curiosidad mirando al pequeño dispositivo en su mano.

-bardiche…

(Yes, sir)-se oyó su voz mecánica

-haken form…

El dispositivo brillo de color amarillo y se convirtió en una garduña

-wow genial y ¿cómo es su forma original?

-¿Qué eres policía o qué?-le dijo para que la cobriza se sonrojara

-no, si no quieres mostrarme no hay ningún problema….-bajo la cabeza

-jejeje cálmate sentimental te mostrare…bardiche assault form

(Yes, sir)

Volvió a brillar pero esta vez quedo en su forma original

-bardiche vuelve

El dispositivo se transformó de nuevo en un triangulo

-valla, es genial pero tengo algo que decirte-bajo la cabeza y puso cara triste

- que pasa…

-precia va a venir en unas horas…..

-¿Qué? Porque no me habías dicho…-su tono sonó un poco molesto

-porque me acabo de enterar hace un rato, me dijo mi comandante que les dijo que si no las entregábamos a las 6 destruirían todo y mataran a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino…

-¿a quienes tienen que entregar?...-pregunto seria

-a Alicia y a ti….-dijo con una sombra en su rostro

-te lo dije…

-¿Qué cosa?...

-que solo les traeré problemas…..escúchame con atención yo me enfrentare a precia solo te pido que cuides a mi hermana si algo me llegara a pasar….

-pero precia no está sola…

-¿Qué?...

-si jail scaglietti esta con ella aparte tienen un ejército de robots no podrás tu sola…

-¿Qué?...no me puedes decir eso…pero no me importa los detendré aunque me cueste mi último aliento de vida –dijo con la mirada decidida a lo que nanoha solo atino a llorar y lanzarse en sus brazos

-no, no puedes hayate-chan mi comandante tiene todo listo en cuanto a los preparativos para enfrentarlos no lo harás sola yo te apoyare y ayudare a detenerlos

-solo me ayudaran con los robots no pondré vidas en riesgo PRECIA Y SCAGLIETTI son míos. Solo se encargaran de destruir todos los robots y se alejaran y pondrán en un lugar seguro ¿entendido?...-la miro duramente

-pero…

-dije, ¿ENTENDIDO?-remarco lo último

-sí pero tienes….

-bien ahora a prepararnos que ya son las 5:30 hay que darnos prisa…..quiero que te quedes atrás y protejas a vivio y a mi hermana en caso de que no vuelva te pido que cuides a mi hermana aunque ella se la mayor no dejara de ser mi pequeña hermana así que por favor quédate con ella eres la única persona en quien confió…

-fate…

-a donde me puedo reunir con tu comandante necesito decirle lo único que tienen que hacer…

-está en las instalaciones en donde estabas en el hospital su oficina no está muy lejos de ahí…-dijo con la cabeza baja y derramando lagrimas

-no quiero que llores por mí por favor…ahora es hora de irnos vamos llévame con tu comandante…

-está bien…

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a las instalaciones de la unidad 6. Ya en la oficina tocaron la puerta, después entraron

-hayate-chan ella es fate tiene algo muy importante que decirte…-dijo nanoha como ausente

-buenas tardes fate…-le sonrió

-¿Qué tienen de buenas?...-la miro fríamente-vallamos al grano…ya sé que precia está por llegar y sé que jail scaglietti esta con ella….ahora yo me encargare de precia y scaglietti ustedes únicamente tendrán que detener a los robots y retirarse de inmediato para evacuar a todos….

-pero que cosas dices no puedes enfrentarte a ellos 2 tu sola necesitas ayuda….-dijo hayate mirando seriamente a fate

-suficiente ayuda será con los robots aparte esto está sucediendo por mi culpa….si los detengo ustedes podrán seguir con su vida y olvidarse de mí no quiero que alguien muera por mi culpa… ¿me apoyara en mi decisión? O no…-miro a hayate con mirada fría y perdida.

-no puedo dejarte que lo hagas no puedo permitir que te enfrentes a ellos tu sola lucharemos a tu lado y….

-¡NO! No pueden esto está sucediendo porque yo estoy aquí lo hare sola les guste o no y si se resisten tendrán que perdonarme por lo que les haga pero por eso estoy tratando de no lastimar a nadie dejándolos fuera de este problema….son 15 para las 6 detendrán a los robots y alzaran una barrera alrededor de las instalaciones y se pondrán a salvo…se quedaran ahí hasta que todo esto acabe cuando 2 o los 3 que estemos afuera estén o estemos muertos podrán quitar la barrera hasta entonces no podrán salir pase lo que pase tienen que prometer que se quedaran dentro de la barrera…por favor…..¿puedo confiar en que cumplirán lo que he dicho?

-s-s-si pero…

-ahora prepárense que no tardan en llegar…

-¿Por qué?-se escuchó a nanoha sollozar y preguntar-¿Por qué fate? ¿Porque no quieres ayuda? –un abrazo la hizo llorar más

-porque si algo les pasara no me lo podría perdonar jamás…si algo les pasara mi vida no tendría sentido otra vez….tu hiciste que mi vida valiera la pena que valiera la pena luchar por lo que quiero, mi hermana es mi única familia que tengo si la perdiera me hundiría en el vacío….por favor prométeme que se quedaran en la barrera ¿sí? Por favor…-ella también empezó a llorar

-te lo prometo pero no sabría cómo seguir viviendo sin tus ojos que me enamoraron desde el momento que te vi, no sabría que hacer sin tu sonrisa aunque solo la haya visto un par de veces me pareció hermosa, sin ti no sabría que hacer …

-nanoha…yo…

ATENCION A TODOS ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE, REPITO ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE

-ha llegado el momento es hora de enfrentar mi destino…-dijo fate soltando a nanoha y caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo aun de espaldas-comandante yagami ha sido un placer conocerla confió plenamente en que cumplirán con su promesa por favor cuide de ellas….

-el placer ha sido mío fate…

-gracias…nanoha no olvides que siempre te voy a amar con toda mi alma…-termino de decir y salió rumbo a donde estaba precia y jail. *hasta siempre nanoha* pensó y luego dijo.

-bardiche assault set up

(Get set, set up)

Se transformó y con su barrier jacket salió volando al lugar de encuentro

-FATE, FATE, FATE VEO QUE DECIDISTE ENTREGARTE PERO DONDE ESTA LA INUTIL DE TU HERMANA.- hablo precia mirando a fate con ojos de desprecio

-ella no es ninguna inútil y está a salvo no dejare que la toques…-dijo fate mirando con odio a precia

-VAMOS FATE NO ES MANERA DE MIRAR ASI A TU MADRE QUE ¿ACASO NO TIENES MODALES?-era scaglietti mirando a la rubia con deseo de matarla

-scaglietti veo que decidiste salir de tu escondite cobarde...

-VALLA NO CREI QUE FUERAS TAN GROSERA PARA TRATAR A LAS PERSONAS…..TSK, TSK, TSK TENDREMOS QUE DATE UNA LECCION QUE JAMÁS OLVIDARAS JAJAJAJA SI ES QUE SOBREVIVES-le dijo jail mirándola como un teletubie…a no era psicópata

-PREPARATE QUERIDA HIJA QUE HA LLEGADO TU FINAL…-le dijo precia con ojos de demente

-que están esperando aquí estoy…

MIENTRAS TANTO CON NANOHA

-hayate los robots has sido destruidos ahora hay que ir a…

-¡NO! Nanoha se lo prometiste si vamos solo le daremos problemas confió que se las arreglará para regresar

-pero…-una mano en su hombro la hizo mirar directo a los ojos a yagami

-hay que confiar en ella sé que regresara tiene por quien regresar por su hermana…por ti ella regresara por ti….ahora hay que empezar la evacuación de inmediato es muy peligroso quedarse aquí…..vamos

-está bien –dijo sin ganas y salieron a evacuar a todos

DE REGRESO CON FATE

-BASTA DE CHARLAS TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ…PRECIA ME ¿HARIAS EL HONOR DE ENTRETENERME JUGANDO CON ELLA?-dijo jail mirando a fate desquiciadamente

-SERA UN VERDADERO PLACER –miro fate quien solo la miro con rabia-¡FATE!

Grito lo últim lanzo contra la rubia. La especialidad de la rubia es la velocidad, esquivo su ataque con facilidad

-bardiche haken form…

(Yes, sir)

Una vez convertido en garduña ataco a precia haciéndole una herida verdaderamente profunda

-¿Qué PASA FATE? ACASO QUIERES MATARME…A MI ¿TU MADRE?-le dijo en tono burlón

-tú no eres mi madre solo eres una desgracia de persona….-dijo ignorando el tono de precia

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS DESGRACIA…SOY MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TU Y QUE TU INUTIL HERMANA-dijo con tono molesto y tomando con fuerza a su dispositivo

-ya te dije que no le llames inútil….aquí la única inútil eres tú que no sabe aceptar a sus hijas tal y como son a esa clase de persona no se le puede decir madre, esa clase de personas no tienen derecho a decir que tiene hijas…-le dijo retándola con la mirada

-COMO TE ATREVES…TE MATARE EN ESTE MOMENTO PREPARATE….

-solo escucho que hablas y hablas y no has hecho nada en lo absoluto que ¿acaso me tienes miedo?-ahora ella se burló de precia

-¡CALLATE!-grito y se lanzó sobre ella

*es momento de empezar…cuídate hermana, lo siento nanoha* -pensó

En el cielo se formó una esfera de luz blanca con rayos negros y amarillos, haciendo un estruendo que ensordeció a casi la mayoría, también la luz cegó por completo a todos. Cuando el destello de la luz se fue una nube de humo se empezó a disipar, se observó a fate con una herida en la pierna que sangraba demasiado, a precia se le podía mirar sangre que caía de su frente pasando por su ojo derecho y cayendo al piso. Eso enfureció a precia ataco de nuevo. Los dispositivos chocaban uno con otro sin descanso. Se oyó a precia decir algo que no se le entendía nada, de pronto el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y rayos de color negro se formaron alrededor de precia. Todo fue silencio unos momentos cuando un gran rayo impacto directamente a fate haciéndola escupir sangre y debilitándola demasiado. No le dio tiempo ni de respirar cuando sintió a precia en su espalda dándole un golpe tan fuerte que salió disparada hacia el piso chocando sin ningún tipo de amortiguador, la nube de humo era demasiado densa y precia había bajado para golpear a fate en el piso pero para cuando llego al lugar de impacto no había nadie, no podía ver nada el humo era espeso. Miro a todos lados y no encontró nada de repente se escuchó una voz que le causo escalofrió a precia

-¡photon lancer!

Esferas la impactaron por la espalda casi noqueándola se disipo el humo y se vio a precia en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de ella. Parecía el fin de precia y así lo era cuando se acercó a su cadáver vio que en su cabeza le atravesó un disparo era casi imposible pero así fue. Una comunicación telepática llamo la atención de fate

"fate no mates a scaglietti lo necesitamos vivo por favor la almirante lindy harlaown se encargara de el una vez que tu des luz verde para arrestarlo, chrono harlaown se encargara de precia…sé que está muerta pero aun así te lo pido" era la voz de hayate y ella respondió "está bien pero no prometo nada…por favor cuida de mi hermana y dile a nanoha que me perdone". Termino de hablar y voló a la altura de jail

-scaglietti es hora de arreglar cuentas.

[Jail scaglietti pelo largo de color purpura de media estatura y ojos de color miel. Era un científico loco que junto con precia la torturaban y planeaban experimentar con ella. No lo lograron porque scaglietti era un cobarde y huyo cuando escucho que los de la unidad 6 lo habían encontrado desde entonces no se le vio más hasta ahora]

-BIEN FATE, VEO QUE ERES MUY FUERTE PERO VEAMOS SI PUEDES CON MIGO EN ESE ESTADO….JAJAJA…..JAJAJA….¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-empezó a reír como loco y con los ojos de demonio miro a fate quien se inmuto. Desenfundo una espada y la reto fate dijo.

-bardiche…ríot blade –se convirtió en una espada

Empezó La batalla scaglietti ataco primero con fuerza bruta {como el} y lanzo a fate unos metros lejos, fate ataco, ataco y ataco sin descanso dejando a jail cada vez más asustado, scaglietti uso ataduras mágicas y la ataco con una gran cantidad de poder pero como era un estúpido no ere muy bueno con las ataduras mágicas y se logró liberar de ellas fácilmente antes del ataque. Scaglietti se dio cuenta pero con esa gran cantidad de poder podría destruir todas las instalaciones, cuando fate se quitó de en medio lanzo su disparo directo a las instalaciones. Fate observo hacia donde se dirigía, ahí paradas dando órdenes y moviendo a todos estaba hayate y nanoha.

-Sonic move…

La ráfaga amarilla llego mucho antes que el ataque de jail. Nanoha y hayate se dieron cuenta y le empezaron a gritar del otro lado de la barrera

-¡NO LO HAGAS! FATE…..-grito la castaña

-NO FATE POR FAVOR…-dijo nanoha llorando

-lo siento….

Puso una barrera, de inmediato el ataque impacto en ella, fate luchaba por mantenerla pero estaba demasiado débil, se escuchaban gritos de nanoha y hayate pero fate no los alcanzaba a escuchar, el ataque cada vez era más fuerte, solo tardo unos segundos en disminuir su fuerza. Cuando el ataque termino fate estaba en el piso con heridas que le hizo el ataque aunque estuviese detrás de su escudo parte del ataque le impacto directamente a ella para que no lograra atravesar la barrera y dañar a sus amigas.

-BIEN FATE VEO QUE LOGRASTE DETENER MI ATAQUE LASTIMA QUE ESTO SE TENGA QUE ACABAR AHORA Y….-unas ataduras mágicas de color amarillo aparecieron en sus manos y pies.

Fate se levantó del piso temblando y voló para llegar a la misma altura que jail. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella con relámpagos y las nubes estremeciéndose empezó a decir

-ARUKAS, KRUTAS, EYGIAS...DIOSES DEL CIELO QUE BRILLAIS SOBRE TODO. DESCENDED A NOSOSTROS COMO OS GUIO. BARUEL, ZALUEL, BROWZEL... LANZADORA DE FOTONES…...PHALANX SHIFT…-alzo la mano-fulminadlo ¡FUEGO!-apunto su mano contra scaglietti que literalmente se estaba haciendo pipi en los pantalones, y las esferas de energía chocaron contra él. El ataque necesitaba gran cantidad de energía por lo que estaba empezando a ver borroso *no todavía no tengo que detenerlo*-pensó para luego aplicar más fuerza a su ataque. Cuando finalizo el humo se fue y se observó a scaglietti desplomándose hacia el piso inconsciente. Miro hacia donde estaba el cadáver de su madre y palideció al ver que no estaba

Un escalofrío le llego por la espalda al sentir una espada y escucho una voz

-VALLA FATE NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INJENUA QUE CREISTE QUE ME ASESINASTE-le dijo al oído para luego atravesarla con la espada.

Se iba incrustando violentamente desgarrando su piel hasta salir del otro lado junto con un chorro de sangre. Fate cayo de rodillas al sentir la espada atravesándola, alzo la mirada y vio a precia con los ojos totalmente negros.

-VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITA.-le dijo precia y luego camino hacia donde estaban nanoha, hayate y Alicia

-VEN ALICIA PARA QUE MUERAS JUNTO A TU HERMANA.-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella

-no, no, no, no puede ser verdad ella te había matado….-dijo Alicia retrocediendo unos pasos

-EN VERDAD CEISTE QUE ESE ATAQUE ERA SUFICIENTE PARA MATAR A ¡PRECIA TESTAROSSA! JA NO ME HAGAS REIR AHORA VEN….-se lanzó sobre ella pero antes de que la atrapara una voz la hizo parar en seco. Una barrera de color amarillo se alzó frente a las 3 chicas que miraban sin entender y sin poder salir de la barrera

-¡PLASMA ZANBER BREAKER!...

Disparo y los rayos empezaron a caer directo a donde estaba precia, que dijo antes de caer

-FELICIDADES FATE ERES FU…ER…TE…

El disparo termino y todos lo que esperaban desesperadamente entraron para capturar a jail y verificar si precia estaba muerta o no

-comandante chrono es un verdadero placer tenerlo aquí pero hay que apresurarnos antes de que despierten-dijo hayate a lo que el chico solo respondió

-no el placer es mío pero tiene razón- empezó a caminar y a dar ordenes

Fate que estaba de pie tomo la espada que tenía incrustada en su abdomen y la saco dando un grito ahogado que llamo la atención de la cobriza

-¡FATE! – corrió a su lado cuando la rubia se estaba desplomando y desangrándose

-Na…no…ha…-toco con una de sus manos la mejilla de la ojiazul –ter…mino…ahora… (Cof, cof, cof, tosió sangre dejando un hilillo en su boca) podrás…se…. guir…con…tu vida…cuida de mi…hermana –su reparación era cada vez más lenta y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

-no, no me puedes dejar… ¡UN DOCTOR RAPIDO!-grito llamando la atención de shamal quien llego de inmediato.- Tienes que ayudarla por favor

-nanoha está perdiendo mucha sangre necesitamos llevarla al hospital ahora si no le paramos esta hemorragia no sobrevivirá…

La cargaron hasta llegar al hospital nanoha, hayate, Alicia, vita, zafira y signum, fueron justo con shamal hasta donde se tuvieron que quedar en la sala de espera. Nanoha tenía un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba para nada. Pasaban las horas y el ambiente era cada vez más tenso, cuando por fin salió shamal no parecía que todo estuviera bien

-¿shamal cómo se encuentra?-pregunto hayate nerviosa

-la operación se complicó más de lo esperado perdió demasiada sangre y como todavía no estaba bien recuperada de lo que le sucedió se debilito demasiado ahora con estas heridas de esta magnitud…..-bajo la cabeza-tenemos que esperar lo pero ahora está muy delicada pero tiene un 90% de que no se recupere lo siento mucho-empezó a llorar no quería dar tan terrible noticia pero tenía que decir la verdad porque si llegara a mentir sería peor

-pero tiene esperanzas de que se recupere ¿verdad?-dijo nanoha sosteniendo a la doctora de su bata y mirándola a los ojos

-si…pero muy pocas….

-pero las tiene…-corto nanoha….- ¿podemos verla?...-pregunto suplicante

-si pero será mañana ahora necesita descanso…

-pero….

Puso una mano en el hombro de nanoha- por favor ven mañana en la tarde te lo pido.-suplico shamal

-está bien vendré en la tarde junto con Alicia-su rostro se volvió sombrío y se fue.

-¿todo en orden shamal?- pregunto signum

-si es solo que…..me sorprende fate….ella….sinceramente creí que no sobreviviría a la operación….- dijo con cara de asombro

-no subestimen a mi hermana-hablo Alicia-ella es muy fuerte pero dígamela verdad shamal-san ¿ella sobrevivirá?- pregunto temerosa Alicia y mirándola a los ojos

-como he dicho antes tiene el 10% de posibilidades de que se salve está muy por debajo del promedio de recuperación lo siento mucho-le dijo shamal abrazándola

Así termino el día. Cuando llego la mañana todos ya habían visitado a fate lo hicieron apropósito porque querían que tuvieran privacidad con Las que llegarían más tarde.

EN LA OFICINA DE HAYATE

-comandante hayate, jail scaglietti ha sido encerrado en la prisión de más alta seguridad, mientras que se esperan los resultados de precia testarossa está bajo nuestra custodia, gracias sin ustedes no los hubiéramos atrapado…-dijo una mujer de pelo verde al otro lado de una pantalla

Negó con la cabeza.-no, no fue gracias a nosotros la que hizo todo fue esa chica fate testarossa la hija de precia, ella detuvo a jail y a precia ella sola ahora está luchando por su vida pero los resultados no son los que esperábamos. –dijo bajando la cabeza

-a que se refiere con los resultados que no esperaban-pregunto lindy harlaown

-que fate tiene un 90% de que no sobrevivida de esta, estamos esperando lo peor…-dijo con voz ronca y ojos vidriosos.

-lo lamento mucho, en verdad, con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer.-le respondió con ojos tristes y cerro la comunicación

-fate…-susurro para luego sentarse a escribir unos informes

EN EL HOSPITAL: HABITACION DE FATE.

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…. - el latido cardiaco era lento más de lo normal.

Entro Alicia primero a ver a su hermana, nanoha espero afuera pensando que le diría a la rubia que la hacía estremecerse y que estaba en una situación muy critica

Dentro de la habitación Alicia al momento de entrar cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños no soportaba ver a su hermana en ese estado. Tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo su abdomen estaba descubierto dando vista a la venda que estaba con una enorme mancha de sangre, uno de sus brazos tenía varias bolsas de suero y sangre, había varios aparatos alrededor de ella, en su cabeza una venda rodeaba su frente también manchada de ese rojo carmesí como sus ojos, en su cara tenía varios rasguños. Tomo valor y se sentó en una silla que descansaba lado de la cama. Tomo su mano y se soltó a llorar y le dijo entre sollozos

-fate, fate, fate, perdóname por favor…por mi culpa estas aquí por mi culpa precia te odia, porque lo hiciste fate, porque te quedaste con migo cuando pudiste haber huido y dejar de sufrir, porque siempre estuviste soportando tanto dolor para que yo fuera feliz… ¿Por qué? –una mano en su cabeza la hizo mirar hacia la cara de fate, esta tenía los ojos entreabiertos y le regalaba una sonrisa que solo hizo que llorara más fuerte

-Alicia… no tienes que disculparte de nada…te diré por que no hui porque si me iba tu sufrirías lo que yo en este momento o quizá peor, soporte todo el dolor para que tu sonrieras sé que eres la mayor pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermana lo único que quiero es que no estés triste…-termino de decir con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa triste. Abrazo a su hermana y empezó a gritar

-fate….

-Alicia….

-¡fate!...

-¿dónde está nanoha?-pregunto separándose un poco de ella para poder verle a los ojos

-está afuera….-se limpió las lágrimas y dijo-creo que es hora de que me valla recuerda que te amo hermana donde quiera que estés siempre recuerda eso.-le dio un beso en su frente se encamino a la puerta pero una voz la detuvo

-hasta siempre Alicia te amo mi pequeña hermana-dejo con voz ronca provocando que Alicia llorara y saliera rápido de la habitación para dejar entrar a nanoha

-¿estás bien?-pregunto nanoha al ver a Alicia en ese estado

-s-s-si creo que te quiere ver-le dijo voleando la cara y respirando irregularmente

-sí, gracias…

Entro al cuarto de la rubia y al igual que Alicia se estremeció al ver a la ojirubi en la cama, respiro hondo y se sentó en la silla miro a fate a los ojos y empezó a llorar sabía que esa era la última vez que los veía, se abrazó de ella y siguió llorando en su pecho la rubia solo acaricio los cabellos de la cobriza y empezó por decir

-no nanoha no tienes que llorar…..no tienes que llorar por mi culpa, por favor no lo puedo soportar-comenzó a llorar

-fate, yo no quiero perderte, no sé qué haría sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido sí tu no estas…por favor…no me dejes

-perdóname pero no creo que pueda soportar mucho más…tienes que ser fuerte, por favor

-pero no puedo, te necesito, te necesitamos, por favor no nos dejes

-nanoha…recuerda que a pesar de que no esté aquí físicamente siempre estaré con tigo en tu corazón… (BIP….BIIP…BIIIIIIIIIP…..BIIIIIIIIIIIIII)-su ritmo cardiaco fue disminuyendo lentamente y sus últimas palabras de fate fueron –TE…AMO...NANOHA…..-y así su corazón se paró y nanoha empezó a gritar

-¡FATE! ¡FATE! UN DOCTOR…

Entro shamal con unos doctores corriendo y le dio atención sacaron a nanoha de la habitación y lo único que se podía escuchar era las voces de los doctores y de shamal

-¡DESPEJEN!...DEMONIOS AUMENTEN LA POTENCIA…..1, 2, 3 DESPEJEN (se oía el cuerpo de fate chocando contra la cama)-después de unos minutos salió shamal

-¿cómo esta shamal, fate está bien?

-sentí que mi corazón se paraba…..-estaba pálida y asustada-apenas pudimos resucitarla estuvo a punto de dejarnos…pero con esto decaen las esperanzas de que se libre de esta…lo siento-dijo para sostenerse de la pared y mirar a nanoha ausente del mundo-en verdad lo siento nanoha no podemos hacer nada hacemos lo que podemos pero los resultados son los mismos…-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos y cayendo al piso

-no es tu culpa shamal-san, ¿puedo verla?

-yo no recomendaría eso pero como quieras solo tienes que ser fuerte y no la hagas que se exalte eso podrá ser fatal….

-gracias por favor no entren quisiera estar a solas con ella…-dijo con la mirada perdida

-está bien como quieras….

Entro a la habitación fate estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente y las manchas de sangre parecían no crecer más, los doctores al verla entrar salieron sin decir una palabra sabían que necesitaban privacidad

-¿fate?-hablo bajo para que abriera los ojos-¿fate?-dijo de nuevo en un susurro esta vez entre abrió los ojos pesadamente -¿fate?...

-Na…no…ha…-un dedo en su boca la hizo callar

-shhhh-la callo con cariño y negó con la cabeza- guarda fuerza que la necesitas…

-sabes…que…ya…no…hay…esperanza… ¿verdad?...jeje…-suspiro pesadamente con un esfuerzo tomo a bardiche en sus manos-bardiche…es la…despedida…lo siento

(No my sir you excuse me I was not strong enough to protect it truly sorry)

-no…pero…quiero…que…me… hagas un…favor…

(¿Yes, my sir?)

-te quedaras…con nanoha y… la protegerás…por favor…fue maravilloso estar junto con tigo…gracias…

(As ordered and has also been a pleasure to serve you and thank you)

-bien…nanoha…-la miro que estaba llorando y le dijo lentamente.-toma a bardiche…-se lo extendió y nanoha lo recibió tomándolo y mirando como el pequeño triangulo brillo-siempre…estará con tigo…el cuidara de ti…

-pero fate no puedo es tuyo ya verás que te recuperaras y…-un dedo la hizo callar.

-hay que ser realistas…no sobreviviré…cuida a vivio dile que aunque no la llegue a conocer…que la quiero mucho…

-pero…no…fate…-empezó a llorar y se acercó a su cara para darle un beso.

-se feliz…nanoha…- y así su respiración fue cesando lentamente

-no fate…no me dejes…. ¡NO!-un grito ahogado salió de la boca de nanoha

Entro shamal tomo los signos vitales de la joven y negó con la cabeza y los ojos llorosos

-lo siento nanoha…ya no hay nada que hacer…-susurro la doctora tapándose la cara con sus manos y saliendo de la habitación con dolor. En cambio nanoha se quedó mirando el cuerpo de fate tomo su mano y cada vez estaba más fría…

-fate-chan…-se soltó a llorar paso ahí varias horas hasta que llego hayate y se la llevo…

Pasaron 2 meses desde la muerte de fate nanoha cada vez era más fría con todos siempre se lamentaba de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto pero recordando que tenía una hija en quien pensar seguía adelante….

_**-hoy estoy aquí enfrente de tu lapida pidiéndote disculpas….estoy aquí para decirte que te amo….han pasado ya 2 meses desde que nos dejaste vivio pregunta por ti yo…. No sé qué decirle lo único que le puedo decir es que te has ido para ya no regresar…..me parte el corazón ver como llora nuestra hija…a pesar de que no estés aquí físicamente siempre estarás en mi corazón ahora y siempre…gracias…fate-chan.**_

(fate testarossa amada madre y pareja)

FIN


End file.
